What happened at Dave's house
by SheLovesKarkat
Summary: If you haven't read my fanfic Hate leads to love I HIGHLY suggest you read that first. This is basically what happens in the aftermath for it at Dave's house. (Dave x Karkat) Humanstuck - WARNING: smut smut smut smut
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and a black truck pulls up after your new boyfriend Dave and you finish kissing. A blonde guy with pointy sunglasses rolls down the window. "Get in."

Dave opens the front door. Sitting in the front seat is a weird as fuck puppet. "What the fuck..."

"That's Cal." Dave tells you this as he crawls over 'Cal' and into the back seat. You stare at the creepy puppet a little long then crawl over 'him' into the back seat of the truck. Dave's older brother leans over and shuts the door then begins driving.

"So how many bitches did you get pregnant?"

What the fuck kind of question is that? Who asks their little brother that after a party? It takes all you have to keep from doing a 2x face-palm combo.

Dave cracks one of his rare smiles and just shakes his head. "Not too many." He said that jokingly... After all he'd been with you all night and you sure as hell weren't going to be the first pregnant guy.

The truck pulls up at what you assume is Dave's house. You are delayed in getting out of the car because Dave's brother had to unstrap his fucking puppet from the seat then he went inside carrying the creepy thing around like a shitty teddy bear. Dave and you then head inside.

You note how Dave's house is a clutter of shitty samurai swords and sexually arranged puppets. What was with the Striders and puppets?!

Dave leads you to his room. When you get there, you flop onto him bed and sigh. He goes over to his turntables and turns on some music. You have to admit that Strider's taste in music was defiantly anything but shitty.

Dave runs his fingers through his blonde hair and grunts. "Well I'm going to take a shower... My hair is greasy as all be."

"Um okay I guess."

Dave stands in the door way of the bathroom. "Are you not coming?"

Be Dave-

Karkat's expression is something you'll never forget. He instantly jumped up off your bed and darted toward you. You peck his cheek softly then close the bathroom door. Karkat tugs off his black turtleneck. You turn around and take off your shades. It was still a little weird with having anyone see your eyes but you feel okay about Karkat seeing them. Next you take off your shirt then you rid yourself of all other clothing. You turn the water on in the shower and step in. Karkat follows behind. Shit. He's still staring at your eyes. It's making you uncomfortable.

"God your eyes are fucking gorgeous..."

That make you feel a little and you lean in to kiss him— woah! Karkat just you pinned against the wall of the shower and is running kisses up and down your neck. "W-what are you doing?"

He just kisses your lips in response. He gently licks your lip and grinds his hips against you. You gasp a bit and he plunges his tongue into your mouth gently exploring it as he continues grinding. It's taking a lot to keep your cool. You find yourself grinding back against him and you let out a small moan. You feel your growing erection pressing against him. Karkat notices it and kneels down. What had gotten into him? You've never seen anyone get so horny in such a short time period... Oh god. Karkat's mouth was around you and he was gently sucking.

Be Karkat-

Right now you are in the shower with warm water hitting your back as you suck on Dave's length and his hands are all tangled in your hair. You have no idea what gave you the idea to be doing this but what ever. You already taste the precum on your tongue. You haven't been sucking him very long so you can tell he hasn't jacked off in awhile.

Your hands leave his hips and explore up his chest. He's so muscular. You lick the from the base to the tip and Dave shivers. He moans your name loudly and tugs roughly on your curly hair. He's getting close, you can tell. You suck with more force and then gently bite down. "Ow! Don't bite..."

He squeezes his eyes shut. You stop biting... The last thing you want is to hurt him. You kiss gently where you bit him and continue sucking. You bob your head and take more into your mouth. "Mnn Karkat... I'm gonna—"

He released before he could finish talking. There's a bit more than you can handle so it spills out of the corners of your mouth slightly. You try to lick it all away thankful the shower behind you is helping. You stand up and blush as a small trail of the white fluid follows you up from your mouth.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me I—"

"That was amazing..."

He's still panting. You feel like you've accomplished a small victory in getting him to loose his cool.

"Now I really need to shower."

He chuckles a bit and starts to wash off. You do the same.

Be Dave-

The shower is over. You've got a towel around your waist and you watch Karkat dry off. You just got a crazy idea. What if you— no. That would be too crazy... Fuck it. Karkat went crazy now it's your turn. You come up behind him then pick him up bridal style and begin to carry him to your room. "What the fuck are you doing? Put me down Strider!"

He'd obviously lost his craziness and calmed down... OH WELL!

"Tsk it's my turn now..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You put Karkat down on the bed and kiss up and down his neck. Karkat closed his eyes but he was still struggling. You lean close next to his ear. "What's wrong?" You smirk. "Can you not take it?"

His stubbornness has started kicking in. "Of course I can take it..."

He sounded a little unsure of himself but you're sure he can. If not you'll go easy on him. Hmm. How strange. Striders don't usually go easy on anyone. You decide you must really like him if you'll go easy. Oh what ever.

Damn it why won't he stop squirming underneath you? You smirk and kiss his lips. You just got an idea.

Be Karkat-

Dave gets off of you and you sigh. You guess he just decided to give you a break after realizing that you had just gone crazy earlier. You're slightly sad he stopped. Hey where's he going? Dave gets off of you and disappears into his closet and then comes out with... Unholy shit of a dead animal why the fuck does he even have those? He walks over to you and grabs your arms. He puts one side of the handcuffs on one of your wrists an snaps it shut. He then moves you up and wraps the chain of the cuffs around the head board then snaps the other cuff around your other wrist. Why haven't you tried to move? You pull against the cuffs. Shit. These are like real hand cuffs, the kind policemen use. He must be serious about this. You pull against them again only to hear clanking. Dave smiles. Wait Dave smiled? Striders don't smile. Now that you think about it it's more like a soft smirk. Is that even a thing?

He goes back to his closet. What else could he want? You're already chained to his bed. A bandana. Oh god. What could he do with that? He picks up your head and wraps it over your eyes then ties it. You can't see. "Uh Strider what the fuck are you doing?"

You feel him move close to you and he kisses your neck. "The safe word is red." He whispered that into your ear.

"Red." You flail your arms against the hand cuffs.

"Come on Karkitty I haven't even done anything yet. Just let me have a chance."

"Fine."

You tense a bit as you feel him moving away your towel. You had forgotten you'd just been in the shower. You wish you could see. You feel him looking at you. Trying to decide if you were worth it you guess. He kisses your neck again with his hands running up and down your chest. You let out a small moan then you feel him smirk into the next few kisses. His hips are grinding into you you. Oh god this is great. "Fuck. W-where did you l-learn how to do this S-strider?"

"Shh KittyKat. Why should I spoil my secrets?"

Classic Strider. Even in the middle of sex he can still be a prickish douche. Even so, you want to run your hands through his gorgeous blonde locks and wrap your arms around his muscular waist. God he's perfect. You would do the things you just thought of to the perfect mass of boy currently on you if the ass hole hadn't hand cuffed you to the fucking bed and blindfolded you. He's torturing you. He's pleasuring you so much but you can't see any of it. Fuck him. Oh wait...

He's moved down and kissing your abs. Even though they don't compare to his you aren't flabby. He must have noticed this. "Not bad Vantas."

You feel yourself get red. Why you're only starting to blush now you may never know. He licks your stomach and you pull against the cuffs as you moan slightly louder than before. He gets lower. You cock is rock hard and pressed against his chest and you start to squirm causing a loud clanking sound to come from those damn cuffs.

"Calm down dude I'm getting there."

He puts his mouth around your length and starts sucking. Oh god it feels amazing. You feel yourself get harder. He bites down a little and you wince.

"Sorry I had to."

He goes back to sucking but quicker and with more force. "Strider... I'm gonna..."

What the fuck?! He just took his mouth off. You feel the sensation of needing to cum begin to vanish. You squirm around and... Wait. He gets off the bed. Is he that much of a douche to leave you here? You hear him walk away. That asshole. You hear some shuffling then you her him coming back. He removes the blind fold and he's holding a key and a bottle. He takes the key and unlocks the cuffs. Thank god. You thought he was planing something else with that key...

You move your arms around a bit then start to get up. Dave pushes you back down.

"Not so fast... I haven't even gotten to the good part yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dave pushes you back on the bed still holding the small bottle. "Not so fast... I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." He said this with another one of his 'soft smirks'... What ever the fuck that even means. You start squirming again. You don't know why, after all Strider is much stronger and will just chain you up again. You remember the safe word. Should you use it? To be honest you want Dave to do what ever he's going to do to you. You quit squirming and kiss Dave. "That's the spirit."

He says that as he returns with a kiss on your forehead. He turns the small bottle upside down and squeezes it onto his fingers. A slick liquid comes out. Dave then puts the bottle on his bedside table and lifts your legs onto his shoulders. One on each side. "Strider, what the ever loving fuck—"

You're cut short as Dave sticks one of his fingers with the liquid in your ass. "Damn Kitkat you're tight."

He sticks another finger in and you let out a squeak. Damn that feels weird. or does it feel good? you don't really know for sure but you don't want it to stop. You moan loudly as Dave scissors inside you. Was that a door you just heard? Probably not. It was hard to hear through the massive moan that just escaped your lips. Strider didn't seem to hear it anyway. "Kittykat this may hurt a bit..."

He scissors his fingers again and sticks in the third. Fuck. God damn that hurts like a bitch. You're certain of that. You let out a bit of a moan that sounded more like a groan than intended.

"It's okay you'll get used to it."

He was right. You're already adjusting to his fingers. You find yourself slightly grinding against them. He spreads his fingers apart one more time then removes them. You moan at the feeling of the pressure being released. "You ready?"

You nod slightly a little unsure of your choice. Dave lines himself up and thrusts in. You moan loudly. It was different from his fingers. It was also different from sucking him. He felt bigger. He starts moving him hips. Dave has lost his cool yet again. You can see it in his eyes. His EXPOSED eyes that is. He still doesn't have his shades on and you're kind of happy about that. He grabs your cock and rubs it in time with his thrusts. You dig your nails into his back. God it feels amazing. He hits a certain spot and you almost come unglued. "Th-there. H-hit there a-again." You can barely communicate due to be simply drowning in pleasure.

He hits there again. And again. Dave tries his best to keep hitting that spot and it feels great. Dave clenches his eyes shut. "D-Dude I'm g-getting close."

You feel yourself getting close as well. Like really close. Dave hits the spot again and you lose it. You cum over both of your stomachs and practically scream Dave's name. That makes Dave loose it and he cums all inside you. He pulls out and lays beside you. You curl up next to him tucking your head in the crook of his neck. You guess being short does pay off. "Strider I love you so fucking much."

"Love you too Vantas."

He pets your head and smiles. He doesn't softly smirk. That right there is a genuine smile and it's perfect.

Be Dirk (Bro)-

You click off the camera. You think if you digitally edit a smuppet into it you'll make even more money off of it. Dave constantly refuses to be in a porno for you. It's all about the porno for you. Damn that was really hot. You're going to make some serious cash. Maybe you and Dave will go to Chuck E. Cheese with some of the money. The ball pit there is fucking awesome. You mean it'd be really ironic in the ball pit. You'd never admit to it being awesome. You go off to your room and sit at the computer ready to save the new video onto your flash-drive. This was such a great idea. You hope they didn't notice when you came in the house. You shut the door pretty loudly by accident.


End file.
